deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Nkstjoa/Electro vs. Cole MacGrath
Starting off... Once ordinary men, these two were blessed with electrical power and went different routes. Electro, Marvel's electrical supervillain. Cole MacGrath, inFAMOUS' electrical superhero. I'm no Wiz or Boomstick, so I'll just look up a few things and try to see if I can come any closer to figuring out who would win... a possible Death Battle. Electro Note: The Electro I'll be using will be the mainstream Marvel version, so there'll be no Ultimate Marvel, other alternate universe, or non-canon attributes. Background Maxwell Dillon was just a lineman for the Consolidated Edison electric company in New York. While working on a power line, the bolt of lightning that struck him would forever change his life... He had survived and found that he could generate and control electricity. Then he turned to a life of crime and donned the green and yellow costume as Electro, becoming a recurring enemy of many Marvel heroes, including Daredevil, the Fantastic Four, the Avengers, and most of all, the amazing Spider-Man. *Real Name: Maxwell Dillon *Height: 180.34 cm | 5'11" *Weight: 75 kg | 165 lbs *High School Graduate *Former Linesman and Electrical Engineer Powers & Abilities Max's primary power is electrokinesis, along with electromagnetism. When in or out of combat, his body generates electricity for him. 'Electrostatic Energy Generation' *Rate: 10,000 volts per minute. *Max storage capacity: 10,000,000 volts *Can control the amount he discharges *Can release the maximum storage capacity at once Electro most basic use of electricity is through firing lightning from his fingers: 'Lightning Bolt Projection' *Speed: 150,000 feet per second, the speed of lightning *Maximum range: 100 feet *Maximum charge more than enough to kill a normal human *Electricity can be shaped into: **Whip **Tendril **Net Electro has multiple means of getting around using electromagnetism. 'Electromagnetic Propulsion' *Can propel himself and glide over objects with great electrical potention, notably power lines *Speed: 140 MPH *Can create electrostatic bridges, though at higher power expenditure *Capable of flight, presumably at greater expenditure *Can even mimic Spider-Man's wall-crawling ability When it comes to security systems and power grids, none are safe from Electro's power: 'Electrical Detection' *Can disarm alarms, control computers, and overload electrical systems *Controls through mental commands When punching out Electro, watch out: 'Electrical Touch' *Opponents risk electrocution by touching Electro at maximum charge If Electro needs a bit more juice or is on the ropes, he can always recharge: 'Recharging' *Can drain electricity from objects containing electricity *Can expend electricity indefinitely without diminishing personal reserves One of Electro's largest feats of absorbing electricity was when he effectively absorbed all of the electricity in New York City. However, due to it far exceeding his maximum capacity, he found that he couldn't discharge any of his electricity and that he was essentially trapped, forcing him to give it up. Thanks to the change to his body that fateful day, Electro's physique was enhanced: 'Enhanced Physique' *Electricity augments strength, speed, and recuperative powers *Can press 500 pounds at max charge While in prison with Doctor Octopus, Electro was taught a few tricks: 'Metal Ionization' *Can hurl magnetic objects *Can be used to spark petroleum in the fuel tank of a vehicle, causing an explosion Once when with the Frightful Four, Electro used this ability to single-handedly defeat the Invisible Woman: 'Localized Magnetic Storms' *Carbonizes air around him, trapping target in sheath of rock-hard electro carbon atoms If you think Electro can be overcharged and explode, think again: 'Immunity to Electricity' *Immune to effects of electricity *Cannot be electrocuted no matter what the voltage Lastly, one of the biggest changes that he can make to his body is to simply become electricity: 'Living Thunderbolt' *Can convert his body into electricity and solid at will *Can travel through electrical wires and devices *Has even been able to travel through Spider-Man's webs *Can turn into huge humanoid creature made of electricity at max charge Electro had once went through an experimental procedure, granting him heightened powers. With them, he had devastating new abilities, the most notable being the ability to control electrical currents in the brain, which he used to defeat not only Spider-Man, but also mutant psionic prodigy Nate Grey. However, after another failure due to Spider-Man's insulated suit, Electro allowed himself to fall into the Hudson River, and though he survived, it seems like his powers have never been able to return to that peak. Also, despite his mastery over his power, as his body has aged, Electro has sometimes struggled to control his abilities. One of the consequences has even left his very touch fatal to non-superhumans. Feats *Occasionally has defeated Spider-Man *Once defeated Invisible Woman and Nate Grey *Founded the Emissaries of Evil *Near-unrivaled control over electricity and technology *Survived being sent into space by Thor Faults *Constantly defeated by Spider-Man and other heroes and villains *Sensitive to short-circuits with water at full charge *Occasionally outsmarted *Occasionally loses control over his powers due to his older age *Can no longer utilize heightened powers Electro may tend to get beaten by others, but he is still someone that you don't want to underestimate. His control of electricity is nearly unmatched and when he's on his A-game, his opponents better be if they hope to stop him. Cole MacGrath Note: Since Cole's evil side, as well as Festival of Blood, are non-canon, none of the evil-exclusive or vampire abilities will be available to Cole. Also, seeing as how the Beast took away part of his power at the start of inFAMOUS 2, I will assume that any abilities that didn't return in that game never returned to him. Background Cole MacGrath was just a bike courier in Empire City, with his best friend Zeke and his girlfriend Trish. Then one package would change his life forever... Kessler, leader of the First Sons, had Cole deliver the Ray Sphere, which detonated, causing major damage to the Historic District and killing thousands. Afterwards, Cole had survived and soon found that he had gained control over electricity. Becoming the protector of the people, Cole battled various factions vying for control of the city and over the Ray Sphere. But Kessler would end up killing Trish in a test of Cole's character and after their final showdown, Cole would learn Kessler's true identity: himself from the future, doing everything he did to stop the Beast, a nightmarish creature of destruction. Despite all preparations, Cole would fail to stop it, losing a portion of his powers and being unable to save Empire City from being destroyed. But the battle wasn't over yet, for Cole soon made it to New Marais, where he fought against the oppressive Militia, Swamp Monsters, and Ice Conduits. With the Beast on its way, Cole gathered new allies and gained new abilities. After learning of a plague that was rapidly spreading and the Beast's true intentions, Cole had an unthinkable choice to make: save humankind at the cost of all Conduits, including himself, or act as the catalyst for the next step in evolution, killing all of humanity in the process. In the end, Cole made the ultimate sacrifice and died, nearly wiping out his own kind, ending the plague and saving all of mankind. *Full Name: Cole MacGrath *Height: ??? *Weight: ??? *High School Graduate, College Drop-out *Former Bike Courier Powers & Abilities Cole's first and primary ability is''' electrokinesis'. With that, Cole also gained '''electromagnetism'. While electricity was Cole's sole elemental power for quite some time, that all changed in in New Marais. He opted to use the transfer device with the ice-wielding Conduit Kuo so they both could gain new powers. While Kuo was unchanged, Cole gained his secondary elemental power: cryokinesis. These first six powers have multiple variations, each with varying power, range, and effects, and all of which can be interchanged during battle. Bolts are the most common power used by Cole due to them using the least amount of energy out of all of Cole's attacks. 'Bolts' *'Alpha Bolt:' high rate of fire, but low damage *'Pincer Bolt:' fires three bolts, but slow rate of fire *'Artillery Bolt:' greater damage and range, but slower bolt speed *'Magnum Bolt:' lightning blast with great power and speed, but slow firing rate *'Bolt Stream:' low damage, but firing rate and continuous fire To knock opponents off their feet, Cole uses Blasts. 'Blasts' *'Alpha Blast:' decent range and pushing power *'Sniper Blast:' long range, but narrow area of effect *'Detonation Blast:' sticks orb of electric energy onto target **Detonates if Cole hits it or shortly after *'Gravitron Blast:' causes opponents to float in the air *'Shatter Blast:' throws ice spikes Cole also creates Grenades. 'Grenades' *'Alpha Grenade:' explodes a few seconds after thrown *'Sticky Grenade:' sticks to target or objects **Can be controlled to bounce off objects beforehand *'Electrocution Grenade:' electrocutes target before exploding **Cole can use it to recharge *'Stalker Grenade:' hops towards target before exploding *'Cluster Grenade:' throws eight sticky grenades **Each have smaller blast radius than Alpha Grenade *'Ice Grenade:' freezes weaker targets and damages others And for his final standard attack, Cole can fire off Rockets. 'Rockets' *'Alpha Rocket:' explodes on contact **electrifies human sized targets and conductive objects *'Redirect Rocket:' spiraling rocket **Homes in on targets hit by a Bolt *'Sticky Rocket:' seperates into three smaller rockets **Sticks to targets before detonating *'Freeze Rocket:' freezes weaker targets, high damage to larger targets For offense, defence, and mobility, Cole has his Special Powers. 'Special Powers' *'Kinetic Pulse ' **lifts up target, then throws them **target or object creates a kinetic explosion upon impact **can effortlessly lift up cars *'Ice Launch:' ice stalagmite launches Cole high into the air *'Frost Shield:' absorbs bullets and other projectiles and converts them into energy *'Lightning Tether:' electical grappling hook that pulls Cole forward When Cole wants to bust out the big guns, Cole uses his Ionic Powers. 'Ionic Powers' *'Ionic Vortex' **Electrical tornado **Moves forward **Pulls in targets and objects nearby *'Ionic Freeze' **Freeze any opponents in range **Doesn't freeze any civilians... somehow *'Ionic Storm' **Large bolt of lightning **Strikes directly in front of Cole While perhaps the most powerful moves in his arsenal, Cole requires Ionic Charges to use them. At maximum, Cole can only store up to three. While not typically used in combat, the Tesla Missile is a very powerful tool: 'Tesla Missile' *Massive electrical damage to targets *Controlled by Cole directly *Can only be created with the help of a transformer box Almost like a variation of the Lightning Tether, the Lightning Hook has the opposite affect: 'Lightning Hook' *Pulls targets or objects toward Cole *Can even pull cars Both in combat and outside it, Cole has multiple aids for traversing the area: 'Induction Grind' *Allows Cole to ride across electrical wires and train tracks. 'Static Thrusters' *Allows Cole to slow down his descent 'Induction Launch' *Can launch into the air with vertical wires or cars And if Cole wants to get the drop on opponents below him, he jumps down with Thunder Drop. 'Thunder Drop' *Creates a shockwave when he hits the ground *Can be charged up for greater affect from a higher height While Cole has taken on many deadly blows, he bounces back thanks to his amazing Healing Factor. 'Healing Factor' *Heals wounds over time *Recharging electricity will heal him faster *Somehow takes care of bullet wounds However, most of Cole's abilities rely on the electricity that his body has stored. If completely emptied, Cole cannot utilize nearly all of his electrical attacks. He can prevent this by draining electricity from objects. 'Electric Drain' *Can drain electricity from objects containing electricity *Helps heal Cole's wounds and injuries *Must give full attention In one of Cole's most impressive feats in the series, Cole was able to call down electricity directly from a lightning storm, each bolt of which would nearly instantly heal all of his injuries and fill his meter. Cole also has an ability to help find what he needs: Radar Pulse. 'Radar Pulse' *Detects energy sources, as well as enemies and civilians When the battle's over, Cole has two abilities that he uses on his allies and enemies respectively. Now since the Pulse Heal won't be of use in this battle, we move on to Cole's method of restraining enemies. 'Arc Restraint' *Creates electrical shackles *Opponent must be on the ground before use There is still more ability that is still available to Cole, though he would hesitate to use it as a hero. 'Bio Leech' *Drains victim's bio-electric energy *Gives Cole energy *Fatal to human enemies *Cole must overpower opponent before use Due to Cole being good, he will not have the upgraded Bio Leech. Weapon Cole's punches and kicks are already enhanced by electricity, but his most powerful melee attacks utilize his sole weapon, which is the Amp. *Designed by Zeke. *Channels his electricity for more powerful melee attacks *Ultra moves capable of killing ordinary humans Non-Power Abilities While Cole is an incredible Conduit with amazing abilities, he did have a few notable attributes to him before the Blast, which are still of use to him. 'Expert at Parkour' *Can keep perfect balance on wires *Can climb up objects and buildings without fear of exhaustion or losing his grip 'Endurance' And in a notable event in the past, Cole was once run over by a freight truck. By all accounts, Cole should have been killed, since it hit him in the chest, knocked him around, and ran over both of his legs. However, just a few days later, Cole woke up and only suffered a few bruises, showing how strong his endurance was even before the Blast. And with his powers, his endurance has become even greater. He's been hit by firearms, explosions, powerful strikes from hulking figures, and has managed to keep fighting. When calling down thunderbolts to recharge him during a thunderstorm, Cole was able to withstand their incredible heat, shown by his footprints being heated, which is incredible, seeing as how they can reach temperatures as hot as 50,000 degress Fahrenheit, five times hotter than the sun's surface. While this probably doesn't mean Cole can survive the heat of the sun, it does show resistance to heat. But while Cole has shown to be very durable, his fatal weakness to water, as well as his inability to shoot through metal obstructions have proven to be huge roadblocks for him from time to time. Not to mention that even with his amazing accomplishments over his career, his experience adds up to at most less than a year, which pales in comparison to most of Death Battle's combatants. Feats *Defeated Sasha, Alden Tate, Kessler, David Warner, Joseph Bertrand, and Lucy Kuo *Successfully stopped the Beast and the plague *Has an incredible healing factor *Had strong endurance even before the Blast *Can recharge almost without limit while in a thunderstorm Faults *Defeated by and had some powers taken by the Beast *Water is a fatal weakness *Cannot blast through fences, gates, cages, and other metal obstructions *Heroic morality makes his job harder *Lacking in experience *Needs to recharge to maintain powers and healing factor Cole is certainly not invincible, he does have his limits, and his need to keep civilians out of harm's way will force him to hold back, but once they're out of his way, the gloves are off and the volts go up. Comparison Those siding with Electro see him winning due to his mastery over electricity. Those siding with Cole see him winning due to utilizing ice besides electricity. It's actually quite a coincidence that both Cole and Electro have lost some of their powers. Moving on... Electro Advantages *Not held back by morality *Generates electricity *Water is not a fatal weakness for him *Has far more experience *Immume to Cole's electrical attacks *Has greater mobility *Could trap Cole with localized magnetic storms Cole MacGrath Advantages *Can utilize ice and not just electricity *Healing factor will keep him in the fight *Some immunity to Electro's electrical attacks *Frost Shield can absorb Electro's attacks and recharge him *Can instantly heal if a thunderstorm occurs during their fight *Ionic Vortex could be used to suck up water *Didn't lose as major powers as Electro And I am still left a few questions about this battle: Are Electro and Cole 100% immune to electrical damage? With Electro, it's been stated that he is completely immune to being electrocuted, though I don't know whether or not that means he can still be harmed or at least pushed by the impact of, say, Cole's grenades or rockets. As for Cole, he could be harmed by Kessler's electrical attacks, but in the sequel, he's absorbing electricity from a thunderbolt, so maybe he is or maybe he's not. Can Bio Leech kill Electro? & Can Electro reverse Bio Leech? I actually thought this would be Cole's game-winning move when it hit me that Electro can turn his entire body into electricity. So with that... could Electro go into Cole and wreck havoc inside his body? Not to mention if Electro is renowned for his skill in electrokinesis, couldn't he just reverse the drain and kill Cole that way? He's usually reknowned for mastering electricity, so it makes me wonder if he could given the chance. What about Precision? I originally included Precision on Cole's section, but nowadays, I'm not sure how to go about it. It is an ability that has carried over both inFAMOUS games, so it's been there since day 1, but is it really a canon ability? I seriously doubt Cole has the ability to slightly slow down time so that he can get a headshot; otherwise Max Payne would have the ability to slow down time and John Marston would have the ability to pause time so he can get five perfect headshots before his opponent could draw. Obviously the slowdown is a gameplay mechanic, so with that, I think at best, Cole can sometimes increase his reaction time to aim faster. Is it unfair for Electro not to have his heightened powers? On one hand, Death Battle does tend to have most of their combatants in their prime, so it would make sense to have Electro as the height of his powers (not to mention youth). On the other hand, I realized the coincidence that both Electro and Cole lost some of their powers, so I thought that would balance it out with their most recent incarnations. But for all I know, maybe Electro still overpowers Cole without them. Until I can answer some of these questions, I am totally stumped on who has the edge. Who Would I Pick? While I have grown up with Electro, Cole is one of my favorite video game characters, so I'll be rooting for the electrical superhero. Electro may just tear him apart with his mastery of electricity or Cole may just be able to turn the tables with some of his other abilities. Don't know, will have to see, but regardless of the outcome, I'd love to see these two meet in a Death Battle. Anyway, thanks for reading this. Think this would make a great Death Battle? Think you know the outcome? Got anything I may have missed? Leave a comment below. Would you like to see Electro vs. Cole MacGrath be an actual episode? Yes No Next time... ???: The answer lies... in the heart of battle. ???: Show me what you can do. Click here to read about this possible Death Battle. Click below to read my previous possible Death Battle: Category:Blog posts